Love at First Kiss
by Music Freak814
Summary: Harry Potter fic. Enjoy...


**This is a Harry Potter one-shot. . . I remade the 6****th**** year. . . In my story Harry and Dumbledore don't have those private lessons or anything. This is gonna be pretty much totally different than the book itself. . .**

**Love at First Kiss**

Harry Potter a 16 year old young wizard. Best friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and the boyfriend of Ginny Weasley. It all starts on the Hogwarts express.

"Hey Gin", Harry said sitting beside her in the compartment, along with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey. So are we ready to start a relationship?" She whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yeah, I think so", Harry smiled causing Ron and Hermione to glance over.

"What're you so smiley about mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing", Harry lied.

"Hey, it's not nothing. Harry and I are, as of now, officially in a relationship", Ginny told Ron and Hermione.

"You mean like, boyfriend and girlfriend, relationship?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, what other kind?" Ginny asked laughing at her brother's face.

"I dunno. Harry you hurt my sister and I'll hurt you", Ron said.

"Okay", Harry said. "I won't hurt her Ron; you have nothing to worry about. You should know she's in good hands".

"I know. I'm just making it clear for you. Oh, and no PDA in front of me. Please?" Ron suggested.

"Fine", Harry and Ginny said and then kissed a little peck on the lips, just to make him angry.

"I said no", Ron told them covering his eyes.

"Okay. That was just for fun", Harry laughed putting his arm around Ginny. Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder.

Four hours later and they arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They all got into a carriage and they were off on there way up to the castle. Harry and Ginny cuddling again, making Ron very uncomfortable. Hermione picked up on that sense.

"Oh Ron. Man up, it's adorable", she whispered to him.

"Easy for you to say when it's not _your _best friend and sister", Ron whisper snapped.

Hermione scowled.

They got to the school within 15 minutes. Everyone gathered out of the carriages and into the school. After they got into the Entrance Hall McGonagall and Dumbledore led everyone into the Great hall to sit at there house tables. Everyone got sorted and the back to school speech, plus reminders from Filch was made. The feast began and everyone got to know the new people in there houses. Gryffindor got the most new people. After the feast everyone had to go to there common rooms and to bed. The next day time tables would be handed out during Breakfast by the Heads of Houses. Morning came faster than anyone wanted it to.

McGonagall handed out the timetables to the Gryffindor's.

"What do you have?" Ron asked Harry.

"I've got Defence against the Dark Arts, double Potions, Spare, Transfiguration, and Charms. All in order of how I said them. What about you?" Harry asked Ron.

"The same. What about you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I've got Defence against the Dark Arts, with you and double Potions, with you. Then I have Arithmacy, Transfiguration and Charms, with you", Hermione told them.

"You _had _to fill _all_ of your classes?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald, I did. Unlike you, I like my education", Hermione told him.

"Okay. Well we better get to Defence against the Dark Arts", Harry told them.

They got up from the table. They headed out of the great hall and started up the grand staircase. They had to go to the third floor.

"I wonder who's teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year", Ron said.

"You don't wanna know", Harry mumbled. Dumbledore picked Harry up personally from Privet Drive and they went to talk to an older man who was coming to teach potions. Dumbledore told him that Snape would be taking over Defence against The Dark Arts.

"Why wouldn't we wanna know?" Hermione asked just as Snape opened the door to let the class in. "Oh, I see what you mean Harry", she added. Ron and Harry scowled as they walked in the classroom.

"Isn't it great?" Harry heard Malfoy ask Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Gold nodded in agreement. "Finally a _good_ teacher", Malfoy added as Snape called out the attendance. Everyone was here on the first day, but they might not show up for very many classes.

"If Snape is teaching this class, who's teaching Potions?" Ron asked.

"Some guy Dumbledore knows. He used to be the Potions master here years ago", Harry told them. They managed to get through the first day of DADA with limited disses from the Slytherin's and Snape. They now made there way to double Potions.

"Welcome to 6th year Potions. I'm Professor Slughorn; I was the Potions master here in my younger years. I've put up a Wall of Fame, all of my star students from years ago, and if you do well you'll be added", he explained. "I expect Harry Potter to make it on here. I've also heard great things of Hermione Granger", he told the class.

"Yeah, the two teacher's pets", Malfoy said loudly to the class. All the Slytherins laughed.

"You're just jealous they're better than you", Ron said back.

"Yeah right", Malfoy laughed.

"Okay, that's enough", Slughorn told them. He started the class. Harry didn't have a Potion book yet so Slughorn lent him one. Harry opened the book and found that the previous owner had scribbled all over the pages, crossed things out and substituted some ingredients. On the back cover Harry found a name. _This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince._ When Harry told Hermione about it she told him he should tell Slughorn about it otherwise he was cheating. Harry flat out refused.

They got through the rest of the day no problem. Harry had already ordered a Potion book, so it was suppose to arrive by owl. The next week it did arrive. Harry took the two covers off, using the spell _diffindo_ and switched them. He put the covers on the opposite books using the spell _reparo_. The next day in Potions he gave the new book, which looked like the old book, to Slughorn. There second week of school was finally over and that second weekend the Quidditch Pitch was reserved for Gryffindor tryouts.

Harry was hosting the tryouts. He found three chasers, Katie Bell, who returned, Demelza Robins, and Ginny Weasley, who out flew all the competition and scored seventeen goals. He found two Beaters, not as talented as Fred and George Weasley. They were Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. Ron Weasley made Keeper. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was now made up in time for the season training to start. Harry was happy with his pickings.

"Okay, before we leave, I'm gonna need everyone to measure themselves and write it down for me", Harry told the team. "Here's a tape measure. I wanna get it done now so we don't have to rush around and you don't have to worry about finding me in the castle. Get someone to help you if you need it. Please hurry, as we have to be inside before dark", Harry explained. Everyone measured each other and wrote it down on the same piece of paper. "Okay, thanks for your co-operation", Harry said picking up the paper, folding it and putting it in his robe pocket. They started walking back to the castle as a group.

"Thanks for putting me on the team Harry", Ginny said.

"No problem. You were the best who tried out for Chasers, but obviously I had to pick two others", Harry told her as they walked off the pitch. "Anyway, I've gotta go talk to McGonagall, I'll see you later", Harry told the team. Everyone thanked Harry for putting them on the team before he left the group.

"No problem. You all were the best out there. I'll get a practise schedule out soon. I promise", He told them and he ran the rest of the way to the castle. He walked up the main castle stairs and followed the hall to the grand staircase. He walked to the seventh floor to find McGonagall. Lucky for him she was in her study. He knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'.

"Just the student I wanted to see", she smiled gesturing for Harry to sit down.

"Thanks Professor. Why'd you wanna see me?" He asked.

"I knew you were holding Quidditch trials today, and I wanted to know how they went and who we have on our team", she explained to Harry.

"It went really well. Well, except for some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs showing up and _trying_ to pose as Gryffindors. We have Katie Bell-"

"Katie's back?" McGonagall asked surprised.

"Yes. So we have Katie Bell, Demelza Robins and Ginny Weasley as Chasers. We have Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as Beaters. They're not as talented with the Beater bat as Fred and George Weasley were though, but they're still really good. And, we have Ron Weasley as Keeper, again", Harry explained.

"That sounds like a good team there Potter", McGonagall told Harry. "Good job", she added.

"Thanks Professor. I was also wondering something".

"And what's that Harry?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that we need new Quidditch uniforms. But, I was wondering if we can have them customised, so everyone has a piece of this year all the time. Like, names on the back of uniforms, with people's favourite numbers and stuff like that? I've got LOTS of money left in my Gringotts vault. I just wanna do something special for the team. Especially with everything that might go down in the near future".

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll talk to the headmaster and I doubt he'll make you pay. Just get everyone's favourite number and whatever else you need and get someone or do it yourself, to draw a rough draft of one. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will do it", she told him.

"Okay, thanks so much Professor", Harry said getting up and leaving. Harry wrote a note to the Quidditch team and put it on the notice board. It read:

_Important Gryffindor Quidditch team meeting tomorrow at 7:00 PM. _

_Gryffindor common room. Be there._

The next night all of the new Quidditch team members showed up to the meeting. Harry had reserved a corner for them, and told everyone to mind there business.

"Okay, glad you all could make it. Hermione's an exception", Harry said sternly to Jimmy Peakes who gave a look to Hermione of 'get lost and mind your business'.

"Okay", Jimmy said.

"Okay. So I need everyone's favourite something's. This is just a quiz thing that I wanna do to make sure you're worthy, just kidding. It is a little quiz though. I'm interested in knowing stuff about my team mates", Harry explained.

"Okay so what do you wanna know?" Ritchie Coote asked.

"Okay Everyone's favourite number?"

Ron answered, "7". Jimmy Peakes answered, "10". "Demelza Robins answered, "12". Ritchie Coote answered, "5". Katie Bell answered, "15". And, Ginny answered, "1".

"Okay great. Mine's '8'. Now I need Favourite Colors?"

Ron answered, "Black". Jimmy Peakes answered, "Silver". "Demelza Robins answered, "White". Ritchie Coot answered, "Gold". Katie Bell answered, "Orange". And, Ginny answered, "Blue".

"Okay great. Mine's 'Green'", Harry told them. That's all he wanted to know, but to cover it up he asked favourite foods and everyone answered pizza and hamburgers. Coincidentally. "Okay, that's all I need. Meeting adjourned", Harry told them. He had written everything down on the same piece of paper that they wrote there measurements on. Harry took that parchment to a vacant table and started re-writing everything in his neat printing, so it was readable. This was how he formatted it:

_New Quidditch uniforms customization_

_Potter: his measurements, favourite number and favourite color_

_Weasley: his measurements, favourite number and Favourite color_

_Weasley: her measurements, favourite number and Favourite color_

_Bell: her measurements, favourite number and Favourite color_

_Robins: her measurements, favourite number and Favourite color_

_Peakes: his measurements, favourite number and Favourite color_

_Coote: his measurements, favourite number and Favourite color_

_Yes, we have two Weasley's. I'd like the name stated and the number on the back of the robes (Like the muggle sport called football. If you've heard of it). The color, in which stated beside each name, a stripe down the side of each arm, around the collar of the shirt, and a stripe of it down the side of each pant leg. An example is drawn on the back._

Harry turned the parchment over to draw the diagram and finish his letter.

_Plus I need the over-the-outfit cloaks with the name stated and the number as well. Thank you so much for your time._

After Harry was done with that he took it to McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"Yes Potter? Come in", she told him.

"I have everything I need for the uniforms. Have you spoken to Professor Dumbledore yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and he said it's a great idea as well. He just wants to see exactly what you had in mind first before deciding", she told him. "So you can go on down. His gargoyle password is Acid Pops".

"Okay, thank you Professor", Harry said walking out of her study, paper in hand. He got to the gargoyle and said 'Acid Pops', it gave a shudder and started to rise, revealing a staircase leading up to Professor Dumbledore's study. Harry knocked and Dumbledore told him to come in.

"Hello Harry. Professor McGonagall mentioned about customizing Quidditch robes?"

"Yes, I have everything right here. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes indeed Harry. Oh even a diagram. Very nice".

"Yeah. Professor McGonagall said I should add it as reference", Harry told Dumbledore.

"Very good indeed. Yes, I think we can defiantly do this. I'll send it out and I'll ask how long and I'll send you a notice by owl for morning post", Dumbledore told him.

"Okay. Thank you so much Professor".

"You're very welcome Harry. You've got a very creative mind Harry. I'm glad you thought of this. I'll let you guys play the first match showing off your uniforms and then I'll suggest it to the other three captains. But I'll tell them they can't do the exact same as you. The last name on the back is a must though", Dumbledore explained to Harry. "That way, everyone will know it was Gryffindor that came up with it".

"Okay. Thanks again Professor. And Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm probably not going to use all of my galleons and galleons of money in my vault. Especially after Sirius left me ALL of his money too. So I was wondering if I could send out an order for 6 firebolts? I know how much they cost and I've figured it out that I'll still have plenty of money to last me. I know the Weasley's aren't very fortunate, so I would especially like to give something back to them", Harry explained.

"I think that's a great idea. Does anyone on the team know about this?"

"No Professor. I want to keep it a secret. So could you have the stuff sent here into your study?"

"Of course Harry. Would you like me to send Dobby to get you money out of your vault? I know the exact amount needed already".

"That would be great Professor. Thank you so much. Tell Dobby to grab some extra as well. Thanks".

"No problem Harry".

"Okay, I'll just be going", Harry said leaving Dumbledore's study and going back to the common room.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only one's left in the common room at midnight. They just sat by the dimming fire and talked for a few hours. How school was going etc. Eventually Ron and Hermione ventured off up to bed and it was just Harry and Ginny.

"Okay Ginny. I don't know if you're ready but I thi-" Harry was cut off as Ginny's lips crashed to his.

"Was that what you were talking about?" Ginny asked. Harry just slowly nodded his head, stunned. Ginny was his first real girlfriend so he never felt the sensations he started to feel. He got all fuzzy inside and butterflies in his stomach. He's never had that happen to him before. He never felt that when him and Cho Chang kissed, only one year before. He didn't know what was happening. He wished he had Sirius to talk to. Ginny kissed him again and this time she sat on him. She put her legs around Harry and kept kissing him so he'd get used to the feeling.

"Ginny. . . Wow", he finished.

"So I've been told", Ginny laughed. "Anyway we should get to bed".

"Yeah", Harry agreed. They walked up the stairs and parted ways with one last kiss. Little did Ginny know that Hermione was watching through the keyhole and listening through the main entrance door to the girls' dormitories, waiting to grill Ginny about kissing the one and only Harry Potter.

Harry finished going up the stairs and entered his dorm, still stunned. He got his pyjamas on and got in bed thinking. _"I think I might love Ginny_, he thought and then drifted off into a sleep where a whole new world of Ginny awaited him.

Back in the girls' dorm Ginny got her pyjamas on and Hermione went into the 5th year dorm and started asking questions.

"So what's it like kissing Harry? Don't lie, I saw it", Hermione added.

"It was. . . nice. I was his second kiss. Remember he's never had a real girlfriend? Just kissed Cho Chang once", Ginny told her.

"Oh, right", Hermione said. "Did you like kissing him? Was he the best you ever kissed? Come on spill", Hermione urged.

"Yes, I very much liked kissing him, he's my boyfriend. And, yes he is the best I've ever kissed", Ginny admitted climbing into her fore poster bed. "Now go back to bed Hermione. Please, I'm tired".

"Fine", Hermione said going back to her own dorm.

Ginny drifted off into sleep and had dreams filled with Harry.

The next day was Monday so they had to go to class. At the end of the day Harry got a message to go see Dumbledore. He walked up stairs to the first floor and said the password for entry. He got up there and Dumbledore had the door open awaiting him.

"Yes Professor?"

"I got a message back. The broomsticks should be here by tomorrow evening and the Quidditch uniforms should arrive by Friday or Monday", Dumbledore explained to Harry.

"Okay. Thank you so much Professor. Did you send in my broom payment?"

"Yes I did. That made it easier. And, here's the extra that Dobby picked up for you", Dumbledore said handing Harry a bag full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Thank you Professor. Should I come up here tomorrow after classes?"

"No. Tell you what. If they're here by supper feast I'll send an owl and tell you to come retrieve them after supper. Sound good?"

"Yes Professor. But I was wondering if you could walk with me down to the Gryffindor change rooms so I can hide these in there? Since it'll be after dark and such"

"Yes, of course Harry".

"Okay, thank-you. I'll see you tomorrow", Harry said leaving Dumbledore's study and going to the Great hall for supper.

After supper Harry and Ginny found an empty classroom, had a little make-out fest and then went upstairs to the common room after almost two hours. Ron and Hermione didn't bother asking where they were. They hung around and they all went to bed early tonight. They were in bed by 10:00 PM.

The next day was the same old boring classes. Harry got a note from Dumbledore at supper. It read:

_Firebolts arrived today at 3 in the afternoon._

_Meet me in my office and we'll go down to the change rooms afterwards._

_Make sure to bring the change room key to lock it, so no one gets in there._

_Yours Truly,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry read it under the table and told the others, as they were obviously curious, it was from someone wanting an autograph. Harry told them he had no clue who it was so he just ripped up the parchment and nodded towards Dumbledore. After the feast was over Harry told the others he had to see Dumbledore and he'd meet up with them later. He ran up to Dumbledore's study as fast as he could and soon they were off carrying the brooms. Dumbledore knew a few shortcuts, so they took those.

"I would have never thought you'd be one to take short cuts Professor", Harry told him.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I just need to get away", Dumbledore told them as that secret passage led them to the Entrance Hall. They quickly got to the main doors and were off down the lawn. Harry put them in his little Quidditch Captains office, locked that door, then when they left the change rooms he locked those doors. The main door and Harry's Captain Office had different locks.

After Harry got back to the common room he started writing out October's Quidditch practices. The very first Quidditch practice was on September the 26th. That night after Harry finished writing it out he turned into bed. The next day Harry went to the pitch with the parchment that he wrote the practice nights he wanted to book. Luckily he was the first one to book so he got the nights he wanted. He went back to the common room and posted the schedule on the notice board. After he was seen posting it the whole team ran up to see what night's he booked.

There was a lot of buzz the next three days. Everyone in Gryffindor house was excited for practices. The whole house wanted to go and watch the team practice. Harry told everyone that he only wanted the team and one friend of each team mate there. Everyone could pick who they wanted to be there. He explained to them that it was only so the team didn't get nervous and not practice very well. Everyone accepted it, as they had to.

"Hermione wanna be my one friend being able to go?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, sure", Hermione smiled pleased that she was invited. After Harry finished his little speech Ron went to find Lavender Brown to see if she'd go. Ginny invited her ex-boyfriend Dean. The others Harry didn't know. Saturday morning was the first practice. Harry went down early so he could set up everyone's station with there broom and new uniform. Harry stayed down there until the rest of the team came down. Harry went and opened the doors for them. Everyone opened there lockers and the brooms fell out.

"What's this?" Ron exclaimed as he picked it up. Everyone else said the same thing.

"It's my gift to you", Harry told them.

"No way! You bought us all Firebolts!?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes Ginny, I did".

"Awe, thank you!" the whole team chimed.

"Alright everyone get your uniforms on, please, so we can get started", Harry told them.

Everyone pulled out there robes and there jaws dropped.

"Customized uniforms?" Demelza asked.

"Yes, you each have your own. I've got a set too", Harry told them.

"Awe, that's so sweet of you Harry. How'd you swing these _and_ the brooms?" Ginny asked.

"McGonagall and Dumbledore thought it was a great idea to have souvenirs of this year's Quidditch team so they dipped into the school fund. Dumbledore thought it was such a great idea that he's gonna let us play our first game in these so everyone can see them, and then he's gonna tell the other three team captains to come up with a design for customized uniforms as well. The only thing that can be the same is the last name on the back and if the team captain wants a number", Harry explained to the stunned team. "So far our first match is scheduled for the first of November. We've got our practices three times a week for the next four. So we've gotta practice hard people, if we want to win", Harry told the team as they slipped into there Quidditch uniforms. "Alright, let's do this", Harry finished walking out of the changing rooms followed by the other six members of the team.

The person each team member invited was sitting in a small group in the first row of the stands. There Quidditch practice and the 11 that followed were very successful. The team was definitely ready for there first match. November the first came in no time at all and Harry thought they were by far ready. Ron improved immensely at being the Keeper and everyone else improved, but Ron the most, in Harry's opinion.

On November the first Gryffindor won there Quidditch match by a landslide. They had faced Slytherin, but for some reason Malfoy skipped out and said he was sick, along with there best chaser. He had gotten hit in the head by a bludger the day before during practice. They won 210 to 50, mainly because Harry caught the snitch, which was worth another 150 points. The whole of Gryffindor house celebrated by having butterbeer and some seventh years, plus Harry, going down to the kitchens to sneak some food. McGonagall even joined in until around midnight, she was so happy with the people Harry picked and how well he trained them and himself.

"Ginny, can I talk to you please?" Harry asked pulling her aside.

"Yeah babe?" She asked when they were upstairs and away from the noise. Harry walked around checking all the beds in his dormitory to make sure they were alone. He pulled her over to his bed and they sat down. Harry sat down and Ginny sat between his legs and leaned back against his torso. Harry started kissing her, but it was a little awkward as to the position they were sitting in.

"Ginny I-"

"You what Harry?"

"Ginny I think. . ."

"What Harry? Spit it out", Ginny urged him.

"I think. . . I l-lo-love you", Harry spluttered.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes", Harry went totally pale white.

"Harry, I love you too", Ginny said kissing him.

"Really? You do?" Harry asked stunned.

"Yes Harry, I do. And nothing will change that.

**One month and three quarters later**

It was now Christmas day now at Hogwarts, but the Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry all went to The Burrow for holidays. Fred and George, Bill and Charlie Weasley also went to The Burrow. Percy still wasn't talking to the family. Tonks, Lupin and Moody joined in later.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were proud to hear that Harry and Ginny were finally dating.

"I'm glad you two have finally discovered your feelings for each other that we all have seen in the two of you over the past two or three years. The way you looked at each other, whether it was in the eyes or when the other wasn't looking, but I'm so happy for you", Mrs. Weasley toasted Harry and Ginny before starting to carve the turkey for Christmas supper.

"Here here", everyone also toasted the couple.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley", Harry told her. "And thank you for having me here for the holidays and for everything over to the years. To the best mother figure Mrs. Molly Weasley", Harry toasted.

"Here here", everyone toasted along with Harry.

"Oh thank you Harry dear", Mrs. Weasley blushed.

They all finished eating and a week later they were celebrating New Years. Everyone was drinking butterbeer and sitting beside the fire in The Burrow sitting room. Harry and Ginny wanted to go and do there own thing and be alone for a while. Mrs. Weasley had set up a cot for Hermione in Ginny's room and a cot for Harry in Ron's room.

Harry and Ginny went up to Ginny's room and shut the door. Mrs. Weasley had a lot of trust in them that she didn't mind the door being shut, but if she heard any banging or moans she would storm in there no matter how the two teens might look.

Down in the sitting room Ron and Hermione were playing Wizards chess, Ron was of course winning, and they were talking quietly. Everyone else was so buzzed in there own conversations that they didn't think they'd be over heard.

"Hermione? I have to tell you something", Ron broke the five minute long silence.

"Okay, what is it Ron?"

"Hermione I. . . like you. I have since year one", Ron went ghost white.

"Whew! I'm so relieved. Ron I like you too".

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Ron, will you be my boyfriend? My knight in shining armour?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes. I was gonna ask, but you beat me to the punch. Shall we pause our game and go up stairs?"

"Yes, I think we shall", Hermione agreed as her and Ron got up. They made there way to the stairs and went up to Ron's al most attic bedroom. They stopped at Ginny's room first. Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in", Ginny gasped.

"Hey it's just us. Kissing too much?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ginny both looked out of breath.

"Well, it's nice to have alone time once in a while", Harry said.

"I'm just grabbing something and then we'll leave. Oh, before I forget, Ron and I are officially dating", Hermione told them.

"'Bout time", Harry told them.

"Anyway, we're gone. Have fun, and for the love of Merlin, be safe if you do anything else", Hermione told them.

"Yeah, or I'll have to kick some asses", Ron said. "Not that I'd wanna know if my baby sister has had sex", Ron added.

"Okay. And we're prepared", Ginny said opening the top drawer in her night stand and pulling out a condom.

"Okay, good", Hermione said.

"Hey, you two be safe too, or we'll have asses to kick", Ginny told them.

"I know. That's what I needed to grab. Just in case. You can never be too safe", Hermione smiled walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

After Hermione and Ron left the room Ginny flipped herself onto Harry's lap so she was facing him so they could kiss some more. Harry felt Ginny's fairly large breast against his chest and he lost all thought besides her. Ginny started to lift Harry's shirt, but he stopped her.

"Should we really do this _now_? I think we should wait and make a switch tonight", Harry told her.

"Good idea, let's go tell them", Ginny said pointing upwards, as Ron's room was right above hers. They went upstairs and told them they should wait and make a switch around one in the morning when everyone else would be asleep. They agreed, so everyone just went back downstairs. It was already 11:00 PM. Everyone was starting to get drowsy and slowly migrated to there arranged sleeping spot. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were the only four left downstairs. Mr. Weasley told them not to stay up much later. It was around half past midnight when the four went to their own sleeping spots, and they said around 1:30 AM to give people extra time to be asleep when they switched. 1:30 AM came faster than the four thought it would. Harry left Ron's room and started to descend down the stairs and on the landing before the other stairs he had to go down, he met Hermione.

"Have fun. I think we should switch back around 4:00 s o no one discovers what we've done. Pass it on to Ron", Harry told her.

"Okay", Hermione said hugging Harry goodnight. Hermione and Ginny were talking about how they were so close to lose there virginity. They were talking about it and they were happy it was with Ron and Harry and no body else.

Harry got to Ginny's room and slowly opened the door. He was surprised to see her in sexy lingerie, he was sure Molly and Arthur knew _nothing _about.

"Sexy", Harry whispered.

"Thank you. Hermione and I bought a set each at a Hogsmeade clothing store", Ginny told him.

Harry walked over to her bed and Ginny pulled him on top of her kissing him fiercely. Harry kissed back and Ginny started to take off his shirt. After she succeeded with that she flipped him onto his back, undid his jeans and took them off. He was just lying there in his Quidditch boxers. After that he flipped Ginny onto her back and started to take off her lingerie top. He got it off and realized she wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts were just hanging freely. Harry froze at seeing how big they were bare. They did some more kissing and they were totally naked. They did some Oral first and then they were ready to get to the point of the night. Harry was about to lay on top of her in which inserting himself inside her but he froze.

"Ginny? Are you sure you wanna let the V-Card check out?" He asked her.

"Yes Harry, just start slow please", Ginny told him. He went down and inserted himself, in which making Ginny gasp a little bit.

**With Ron and Hermione**

Ron and Hermione were cuddled on Ron's bed under his covers, totally naked. Out of breath. They had just finished there dirty deed and they tried so hard to keep quiet.

"Wow Ron, I can't believe we actually did it", Hermione gasped.

"Me either. Oh man it's almost four. You better get dressed babe and get back to Ginny's room", Ron told her.

"Yeah I guess you're right", Hermione said climbing out of the bed.

Hermione got dressed, kissed Ron and quietly left his room. She was just walking down the second flight of stairs when Harry came out of Ginny's room. Harry walked up stairs and into Ron's room. Hermione walked into Ginny's room.

"Hey Ginny", Hermione whispered closing the door quietly. "How was your night?"

"It was great. I can't believe I'm not a virgin anymore. If mom or dad found out I'll probably be killed.

"Yeah me too. We should go to sleep though", Hermione said.

"Yeah okay. Goodnight".

"Night".

**The next morning**

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all walked down the stairs around noon next day. They were so tired from the night's escapades. Everyone else except Mrs. Weasley was outside. They walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you four. Sit down", Mrs. Weasley instructed as she put bacon and eggs on the table for them.

"Morning", they all chimed.

"Now. I hope you know that your father and I are not def", she said to Ron and Ginny. They nodded.

"Well, we heard someone go upstairs and someone go downstairs at the same time last night. I think I know what happened between the two couples", she looked at Ron and Hermione. "Why didn't you tell us you two were dating?"

"We only started dating yesterday", Ron told his mother.

"And you guys had sex already?" She asked.

"Yes mom. We've known each other for six and a half years now. I think that's a good amount of time", Ron told his mother.

"I disapprove of what you did, but as long as protection was used".

"Do you think we're stupid?" Ginny and Ron shot at there mother.

"I didn't say that. I just want you guys to be careful. Ginny you're only fifteen. Harry, Ronald and Hermione, you guys are only sixteen".

"We know", they all said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I won't let anything happen to Ginny. Most of all I WILL NOT get her pregnant. . . Well not until she's older", Harry added laughing. This last part earned a smack in the back of his head from Ron.

"Okay. If I find out either Hermione or Ginny or both get pregnant, I will be beyond disappointed", she warned. "Not that I'm not disappointed, I am _VERY_ disappointed in your four for doing it at such a young age. I was married before my first time".

"Thanks for the mental image we didn't need mom", Ron scowled.

"Sorry, now eat", she instructed the four embarrassed teens.

"Yes", they all said starting to eat there food.

Two months later found Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione at school and busy as ever. It was Ginny's O.W.L year, and she was going nuts trying to keep up. Harry, Hermione and Ron were there for her and helped her as much as they could with studying and finishing all of her homework. Harry helped her with DADA the most, as he was so good at it. Ron just helped with whatever he could. Hermione helped her with most other subjects Ginny had. Lately everyone was noticing Ginny was acting strange and she just kept saying it was the stress, but Hermione was too smart to believe her and she cornered Ginny in the girls' dormitory one night after they went to bed.

"Ginny, what the hell is going on with you? Why are you acting so strange?" Hermione demanded. "And, _DON'T_ tell me it's the stress", she added as Ginny opened her mouth to speak. After Hermione said this Ginny burst out into tears. "Why are you crying?" Hermione asked softening her voice.

"Can we talk?" Ginny whispered.

"Of course Ginny. You can always talk to me. I'm like the older sister you never had", Hermione said leading Ginny to her bed. Hermione laid Ginny in the bed and covered her up. Hermione sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. "Now what's up hun?" Hermione asked her swiping the hair off of Ginny's tear streaked face.

"I-I'm, 10 days late this month. I didn't get it at all last month. But that's happened to me in the past, just my hormones acting up, that's all I thought it was", Ginny whispered.

"10 days? Are you sure?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, I'm sure, I've been keeping track on my calendar since I first started when I was twelve, so I'd know when to expect the most", Ginny told her as more tears leaked onto her face.

"Oh. Didn't you guys use protection?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed a little loudly.

"Okay Ginny, shh be quiet, please", Hermione begged.

"I'm sorry", Ginny mumbled. "I don't know what I'm going to do; I don't know how I'm going to find out if I'm pregnant. I can't be, I'm only fifteen years old", Ginny said sitting up in her bed, still crying.

"I know Ginny, it's okay", Hermione said pulling Ginny toward her and holding her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so lucky to have you Hermione. Please don't tell anyone. Please?"

"Of course I won't Ginny, but you should tell Harry, so he's prepared until we figure out what to do", Hermione told her.

"You're right. I'll go see if he's still in the common room. Come with me and if he and Ron are there, please pull Ron away. He's the last person I want to find out", Ginny told Hermione.

"Of course I'll come. And with Ron's temper I don't blame you for not wanting him to know. You've gotta stop crying though", Hermione told her handing her a box of tissues that was on Ginny's bedside table.

"I know. I'm done. Just let me wash my face", Ginny said walking into the small, but appropriate, washroom in the girls' dorm. Ginny came out a few seconds later and told Hermione she was ready. They both walked down the stairs talking like nothing was wrong. Harry and Ron were the only one's left in the common room, and they looked really surprised to see the two girls come back downstairs.

"What are you two doing up? I thought you were going to bed?" Harry asked.

"We were, but now we're not tired. We just wanna spend some one-on-one alone time with our boyfriends", Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him toward the stairs.

"Okay", Ron agreed lightly.

"So what's up Gin?" Harry asked. He noticed the flicker of fear slide across her face at this question. "Ginny?"

"Harry. Please don't be mad", Ginny broke out into tears.

"Ginny, why are you crying? Why would I be mad?" Harry asked getting up and leading Ginny over to the couch.

"Just, please don't be mad", Ginny sobbed into her hands.

"Okay, I won't. Will you please just tell me what's going on?" Harry asked softly.

"Harry, I'm 10 days late this month. And didn't get it at all last month. It's happened to me in the past and I thought that's all it was", Ginny told him, not being able to look him in the face.

"Late? For what?" Harry asked confused. Boys could be _SO_ oblivious.

"Harry, you're an idiot. What do girls get once a month?" Ginny told him, still crying.

"Oh. What about it?"

"I'm late Harry. Late!" Ginny whisper screamed at him.

"I heard you say that, but why are you tel-", Harry cut off. "No!" He whisper yelled. "No, you can't be. We used protection", Harry told her standing up and walking over to the fireplace. Harry put his hand up on the fireplace mantel and just stared at what was left of the fire.

"Yes, I know, I was there. That doesn't matter Harry, usually it's very effective, but in our case it might not be so effective", Ginny sobbed.

"Oh Ginny. I'm so sorry. Come here", Harry said walking back over to her. She got up and they embraced each other very tightly praying that they were going to be parents at such a young age. "It's my entire fault Ginny. We should have never had sex. I'm so sorry", Harry kept saying 'I'm so sorry' over and over.

"Harry, shut up. It's not just your fault. It's mine to", Ginny told him.

"I'm taking full responsibility", Harry told her.

"Harry no. I'm half responsible. Anyway, I'm not arguing, I'm going to bed. Goodnight. I love you, and nothing will change that", she said kissing him and going up the stairs.

"Love you too", Harry said following her.

"Oh and please, please, please do not tell Ron", Ginny pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't. Goodnight"

"Night", Ginny said walking in to the girls' dorm.

They fell asleep that night in a panic. Harry and Ginny had to act like nothing was wrong. They just kept to themselves and were trying to figure out some way of finding out. Two weeks had passed and they decided they'd have to go to madam Pomfrey. They were worried that she might tell the headmaster and get them kicked out. They consulted Hermione in private before Ron got downstairs on Saturday morning. Hermione told them they had no choice but to go to the matron. Hermione sat on Ron's lap and kept him busy as Ginny and Harry left the common room.

They walked down to the fourth floor and to the hospital wing. Unfortunately when they got there someone was being treated for a broken arm and broken leg. Apparently they had fallen down the stairs. They told madam Pomfrey that they needed a bed at the total opposite end of the long room, where they couldn't be overheard. She looked at the two students suspiciously. Once Ginny was seated on a bed Harry pulled the green screen over and around the bed.

'Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear?" She asked Ginny.

"Um. . . I need a pregnancy test. I don't know for sure, I've missed periods in the past, it was just my hormones before".

"Okay dear", she said sadly. She looked disappointed that someone as young as Ginny was asking her to test her to see if she was pregnant.

"Thank-you. Please don't tell anyone, not even a teacher until we get the results", Ginny asked.

"Of course my dear", she said walking into her office for a moment. Ginny was occupying the bed closet to madam Pomfrey's office so she was able to be sneaky with the equipment she needed. "Okay, I need to do a blood test. That should tell us if you're pregnant. We'll test for everything a blood test can test for, just to see if we can figure out why you've been so late, if you're not the big P word", she told Ginny.

"Okay, thank-you", Ginny said holding out her left arm. She stuck one needle in on the inside of her elbow and a second needle on the inside of her wrist. With magical technology it was a machine that the blood ran into from the needle and it tested automatically.

"Okay, you can just lie down now. It'll be a few minutes and you won't get light headed if you lie down", madam Pomfrey explained. Ginny obeyed and Harry sat on the side of the bed. He stroked Ginny's hair. Three minutes later and the needles were taken out of Ginny's arm.

"You okay?" Harry asked her. She nodded.

"You can lie there and rest until the results come back if you'd like. You really should, it's taken a lot of blood", madam Pomfrey whispered leaving the little cubicle and going into her office with the machine.

"I hope if comes back negative", Ginny told Harry.

"Me too babe, don't worry. And if it doesn't I'll be beside you the whole way. I'll never leave you", Harry told her.

"Okay", Ginny mumbled passing out.

"Ginny?. . . Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called.

"What is it?" She asked coming out of her office.

"Ginny's passed out. I dunno why, she never said she was tired or anything", Harry told her hurriedly.

"Okay. Out of my way Potter", she said. Harry obeyed and moved to Ginny's other side. He grabbed her hand and started kissing it.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, she's stable right now. I'll be right back, I'll go and see if the results are done".

"Okay. Thanks", Harry said as she walked back into her office.

"Okay Potter. I've got some bad news. Miss Weasley here is diabetic and she has Polycystic Ovary Syndrome", she told Harry. Harry looked at her very confused.

"Poly what?" He asked.

"Okay. Miss. Weasley IS NOT pregnant, but she is diabetic. Polycystic Ovary Syndrome means she's got cysts in her Ovaries, which will cause her to once in a while miss a period and may cause her trouble to conceive a baby in the future. It depends how bad her case is", she explained to a still stunned Harry. "She just needs some insulin, which I have right here", she added putting some into a needle. She injected Ginny with the needle on the inside of her elbow. "Now she just needs to rest", she said walking away.

"That's it?"

"Yes. I'll know if anything else happens", she told Harry flicking her wand. "Invisible heart monitor", she added walking into her office. Ron came bursting through the hospital wing doors. A very scared looking Hermione followed.

"Where's my sister?!" He demanded.

"Right here", Harry said just before Ron's fist connected with Harry's face. Harry felt lots of blood oozing out of his nose and mouth. Ron punched him again, this time in the eye. Madam Pomfrey came running out after Ron's scream for his sister.

"Ron no!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Back off!" He yelled. "Think you can get my sister pregnant?! Go get someone else pregnant you fucking attention loving, baby wanting FUCKER!!!" Ron screamed and punched Harry in the stomach, making him cradle over, which was an advantage for Ron. Ron grabbed the back off Harry's head and smashed his knee into Harry's face. Harry felt his jaw break.

"Get the fuck off of me! She's not pregnant for your fucking information, she just wanted to be sure! She's missed periods before she told me! She's fucking diabetic you stupid fuck!" Harry roared back punching Ron in the face, breaking his nose. Harry punched him again, this time in his eye and pushed him onto the floor causing him to crack his arm right in half, literally. Ron roared in pain as he saw his elbow bone poking through his skin.

"Look what you did! The both of you! Ron we're over and Harry, I'm not talking to you ever again!" Hermione screamed running out of the hospital wing. The kid that was there from falling down the stairs had woken up and had a panic look on his face.

"I can't believe you", Madam Pomfrey said helping Ron to a bed at the beginning of the hospital wing and helping Harry to one around the middle. She went to her office and came out with some sort of liquid in a clear bottle. It said 'Insta-mend' on the bottle. She poured a glass for Harry and a glass for Ron.

"I don't care how it tastes, both of you will drink it", they both nodded. "I'm getting the headmaster and Professor McGonagall", she said going into her office. The PA came on with Pomfrey's voice and she said "Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall please report to the hospital wing immediately". 10 minutes later the two walked in and froze at the site of the two mangled boys.

"Yes Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"These two boys attacked each other. Right here!" She exclaimed.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley? Attacked _each other_?" McGonagall asked_ very_ surprised.

"Yes they did! I am appalled!" she screamed walking back into her office.

"Who started it?" McGonagall asked sternly. Harry pointed to Ron and Ron just nodded admitting it easier than Harry thought he would.

"Ronald Weasley? Why would you do such a thing?" She asked also feeling and looking appalled.

"I heard that he got Ginny pregnant and I was furious", Ron told them. Dumbledore used his wand and conjured a sling around Ron's broken arm and a neck brace around Harry's, well. . . neck, obviously.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore called. She came out of her office still fuming.

"Was Ginny here for a pregnancy test?" He asked.

"Yes".

"HA!" Ron cut in.

"Ronald" McGonagall looked at him, if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Explain everything please Poppy", Dumbledore told her.

"Okay. Well Ginny and Harry came down concerned that she might be with child. I did the usual, but I did extra tests to see what would cause her to miss her period if she wasn't pregnant, but she informed me that she's missed months in the past and she assumed it was just her hormones acting up. I've seen that before. Well for one, she's diabetic. Type 1. She's also got Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. Which is", she continued as Ron opened his mouth to speak. "Which means she's got cysts in her ovaries, which is the cause of her missing some months and it can cause trouble for her to conceive children in the future", Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Oh", Ron, Dumbledore and McGonagall said.

"So Ron attacked first, really for no reason at all. And naturally Harry fought back. Am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Professor", Ron said and Harry nodded.

"Why can't Mr. Potter speak?" McGonagall asked madam Pomfrey.

"Ron threw a good punch and shattered his jaw".

"Ouch", Dumbledore said. "Okay, well once your jaw heals and you arm heals, which should be by tomorrow Professor McGonagall, as you head of house, will let you know the punishment", Dumbledore told them. They nodded.

"Part one of you punishment is you have to keep the black eyes and swollen faces, so everyone can see how immature you've acted", McGonagall told them. Once again, they nodded.

"I can't believe Miss Weasley hasn't woken up", madam Pomfrey said.

"Actually, I've been awake since you screamed you were appalled", Ginny said sitting up. "I'm disappointed in you two. I heard I'm not pregnant, thank god. I'm disappointed in what I DO have, but I'll live. Harry I don't think I ever wanna have you child, not if it's gonna turn out like you. We're over. Can I leave?"

"Yes, I'll give you some booklets on Diabetes and how to handle it. You'll have to come see me four times everyday for an insulin shot", she told Ginny handing her the books and supplies she'd need.

"Okay, thank-you. Goodbye Harry. Goodbye Ron. You're both dead to me", Ginny said stalking out of the hospital wing.

The next day Ron's arm was fixed, a little sore, and Harry's jaw was fixed, still sore as well. The whole school was talking about what happened between the two friends and couldn't believe how much damage one another caused on the other's face. The Slytherins just laughed hysterically at the look of them. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione weren't talking to one another. Only Hermione and Ginny were still talking. Ron got a Howler form Mrs. Weasley at supper next day. It screamed:

_Ronald Weasley! I'm appalled at the both of you!_

_How could you start a physical fight with your supposed_

_best friend! That's disgusting! Ginny and Hermione are_

_right not to talk to you. I'm not Harry's mother, I can not_

_say anything to him. If I hear of any other fights from you_

_I'm pulling you out of school, IF you don't get expelled first!_

The Howler ripped itself up afterwards.

Three months later found Harry, Ron and Ginny still not on speaking terms. Hermione also still wasn't talking to Ron and Harry. It was two days before exams started and Harry and Ron were lost. They tried to work on there own but it wasn't working. Finally they figured out what to do. They refused to talk to each other. They were still doing detentions will McGonagall. Every Saturday for the entire afternoon. McGonagall had them do something different every detention. At first it was morning and afternoon, but once it got closer to exams she lowered it to just afternoons.

Exam week was total hell. Harry thought he failed all of his exams, as did Ron. Hermione was totally satisfied with her exams, she thought she did rather well. Ginny hoped she did well, Hermione helped her to prepare for her exam in every subject. Finally it was the end of school feast. The house and Quidditch cups were to be awarded. Gryffindor got the Quidditch cup as they won all of there matches, even though there was conflict between three of the players. Hufflepuff won the House Cup for the first time since Harry had been going to school at Hogwarts. Harry was just glad it wasn't Slytherin. The Slytherins were very angry with the fact that Hufflepuff won the House Cup.

The next day everyone boarded the train. Hermione and Ginny got a compartment with Luna and Neville so Harry and Ron couldn't sit with them. Harry sat in the first empty compartment that he found. He hoped no one else had to site in there with him. Harry got his wish, he got sit by himself the whole time. They got to the station and Uncle Vernon wasn't there to pick him up. Mrs. Weasley wanted to stay with Harry until his uncle showed up. In the meantime she tried to get the four to talk.

"You guys, come on. Please don't go like this. End the school year nicely", Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Yeah you four, it's been three months", Mr. Weasley agreed.

"I'm willing if they are. I've been willing since the beginning of June, but nobody else would talk to me", Harry said. Ron broke my jaw and _I'M_ the one forgiving first?" He added. "I've already said my apologies and no one would accept them", he told Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Well, that's just very immature you guys", Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Fine. I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad, I'm stronger than I thought, I guess. Happy mom?" Ron snarled.

"Very. Now the girls. You two really don't have anything to be angry about", Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Sorry", they both said.

"Does everyone mean it?" Mr. Weasley asked. Everyone hesitated but nodded.

"Good. Now everyone kiss or hug and make-up", Mrs. Weasley told them. "And make it fast the Grangers and Harry's uncle are here. That's funny they pulled in at the same time", Mrs. Weasley said. The four teens had a big group hug and Harry went to his uncle's car as Hermione went to her Parent's car.

"The school year ended a little roughly, but Harry hoped he could make-up with the other three before the end of summer as he wasn't returning to school. He never told anyone all year, but he was having these private sessions with Dumbledore, where the headmaster was taking Harry through people's memories, through the pensieve, at Voldemort's past. He was going on an adventure the next year.

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

**That summer**

That summer Harry was invited to The Burrow a week before his birthday. He celebrated with who he considered to be his family. They had a big birthday supper and then a big birthday cake. A week and a half later a note was sent from Hogwarts to The Burrow. It read:

_Dear Weasley's, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and whom ever is there from the Order,_

_First of all a very happy birthday to Harry._

_It's so unfortunate that I have had to write to you all under these conditions. I regret having to invite you to the school this weekend. Two days ago there was a murder here at the school by our very own Professor Severus Snape. We've been informed that it was supposed to be Draco Malfoy who murdered him. Harry you were right, I'm sorry we didn't believe your theory before now. If we had, then this murder could have been prevented. The illegal killing curse known as Avada Kedavra was used to kill our very own Professor Albus Dumbledore._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_New Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Everyone noticed there was tear marks all over the parchment.

"No!" Harry bellowed slamming his fist into the table. Ron did he same motion at the same time. Ginny, Hermione, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley started crying.

"I can't believe this", Mr Weasley said, shocked that Dumbledore was gone.

"We are going aren't we?" Ginny asked her parents.

"Yes of course Ginny. Harry especially should be going", Mrs. Weasley told the crowd.

"Yes of course. I'll try and get us a couple Ministry cars, Tonks, Remus? Why don't you stay here for the night and we'll head up to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"But it's only Tuesday tomorrow", Harry told him.

"I know Harry, but we can see if they'll allow you guys to stay in Gryffindor tower. Molly, will you write to Fred, George, Bill and Charlie? I doubt Charlie will be able to make it, but you never know", Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, I'll do that right now. I'll write to Minerva too and ask if they can stay in Gryffindor tower.

"Good idea", Tonks told her.

Mrs. Weasley wrote to Fred and George first and Harry lent her Hedwig to send them the letter. Fred and George closed the shop and were at The Burrow by supper time that night. Mrs. Weasley sent Errol to Bill at Gringotts and to Charlie in Romania, Bill first obviously. Ron lent Mrs. Weasley Pigwidgeon to send a note to McGonagall. McGonagall wrote back and said it would be alright for everyone to stay in Gryffindor tower for the week. They could use some help at the school, she also wrote. Bill showed up that night and Charlie wrote back and said he'd meet everyone at Hogwarts on Friday.

The next morning three Ministry cars showed up two fly them to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley made sure they could fly before ordering them. Much easier to fly, he thought. They got to the school by 3:00 in the afternoon and McGonagall met them outside.

**Friday**

All week the Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Lupin hung around the school and helped prepare for the funeral. Hermione and Ron were dating again and Harry and Ginny were also dating again. Ginny was managing her diabetes really well and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were so surprised when Ginny told them she had diabetes. Shocked beyond belief. It was Friday and Charlie showed up at supper time, just in time for supper actually.

"Hey guys. I'm here", He said entering the Great Hall, where one house table was set up in the centre for everyone to sit, as there weren't very many people there.

"Hey Charlie", the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Lupin chimed as he sat down at the table with them. They finished eating and then everyone went up to Gryffindor tower to chill. After a few hours they turned in as the funeral was the next day.

**The next day: Saturday – Funeral day**

Today was the day of the funeral. A lot of people had showed up during the week. The people that showed up before Saturday got to stay in there house tower with there families Everyone gathered out in the grounds beside the lake. There were hundreds of chairs facing a nice marble table.

Hagrid walked down the isle carrying, what Harry recognized, Dumbledore's body. He laid it on the marble table and short squat man got up and started speaking. Most people were crying now. After the man was done speaking white flames flew up around the table obscuring the body, the flames were making weird shapes around the table. The flames disappeared and there lay a white tomb encasing Dumbledore's and the table he on which he had rested.

As this was happening it only just truly dawned on Harry that Dumbledore was gone, dead, never coming back.

"I can't believe he's gone", Ginny sobbed into Harry's shoulder as he hugged her.

"Me either", Harry, Ron and Hermione stated.

**Sunday**

On Sunday McGonagall bid everyone goodbye and a thank-you for coming. She gave them all hugs and everyone left. Harry and Hermione went back to the Weasley's and they all built a memorial in the back yard of The Burrow for the great Albus Dumbledore. Everyone wrote a special speech, or even just a few words, about what Dumbledore meant to them. They lit candles for him and everything. No one could believe they'd never here his laugh again, or even his voice.

They were all sad, and would miss him deeply. Now Harry knew that his adventure he'd be going on, with Ron and Hermione, to find the remaining Horcruxes would be for Dumbledore. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to make sure that Albus Dumbledore DID NOT die in vain.


End file.
